The Scorpio Races:Life After
by XxLostXMeaningxX
Summary: This book leaves off where Maggie left off. I really Maggies book but I dont think Ill be able to master it how she would!
1. Chapter 1

PUCK

I rubbed the tears out of my eyes as Corr limped towards Sean and away from the november sea. George Holly sniffled a bit before making his way down the cliff side. I followed him until we reached Sean who was now crying softly into Corrs' neck. We stood there like that for a bit before Sean said to us in a barley aduible voice," I dont know what to do. He cant walk without being in pain and he wont go back to the sea." Sean started to lead the limping water horse back to his temporay stall and Geroge Holly called out,"Lad, We all can see you love the beast. I couldnt bear seeing you without him. So when I get back to my hotel room I will call a good friend from California and see if he can fix his leg and tend to his cuts. I make no promises but I will make the effort." Sean looked up with hopfully eyes and said,"Really?". Mr. Holly smiled with bright white teeh and said," As long as I get my colt." Sean nodded and almost let a smile pass his lips.

Gerorge pulled an arm over my shoulder and led me back the way we came. We walked together for several mintues talking about his one love, Annie. Until we heard hooves stamping up ahead and we walked alittle bit faster. Dove stood grazing and Finn lay next to her on a pacth of grass. My mind raced and I ran calling Finns' name. He sat up laughing and offerd a shurg, " I was getting lonley at home. So I waited here for you." Mr. Holly was happy to see Finn and gave Dove a pat on her whithers. Finn came up with the idea of ridding into town so he can go to Palssons to get november cakes. I let Finn and Mr Holly ride on Doves' back while I led her. We all made small talk until Finn quielty said," Gabe wanted me to get you. He says that he wants to have a family dinner one last time." Nobody said anything for awhile but George finally said," You know, at least he is making the effort. Puck, He didnt want you to ride in the races and yet you did. You dont want him to leave but still he is. He promises to come back and visit. I think you should be happy for your brother." I nodd becuase I know he is right and I know I am going to have to be on my own looking after Finn and Dove and even Puffin. When we got to the bakery everyone was in better spirits and we all chowed down on the dripping cakes. Mr Holly though remeberd his promise to Sean and left to call his friend becuse he said the time there was diffrent from here. A deep wind was blowing in by the time we left Phanotom and Sons. I didnt want to but I asked Dove to canter the whole way home even then a drizzle had settled down on Thisby.

The house was warm and smelled of Mums' home made Shepards Pie. Gabe came out of his room with his head slightly tilted down and looked up as he heard Finn washing his hands. He gave a weak smile and pulled us into a family hug, not caring Finns' hands were wet. "Beech is coming and then were leaving. I thought youd guys would be home earlier." He had tears in his eyes has he told us," I know you guys proably hate me for leaving you and I can understand that. Ill visit for Easter and I will send over money and some stuff you guys might like. I just cant stand Thisby knowing that Mum and Dad died by a capaill uisce, the very thing this whole island is centerd on. I know you guys love Thisby and Im not asking you to leave. Its just, I love you Finn and I love you to, Puck." He pulls us into another tigher hug until there is a knock at the door. We all know its Beech and Gabe turns to let him in. Finn and I make sure Gabe has all his things before were hugging one last time and then wacthing Beech and Gabe drive away.

That night Finn slept in my room and I listend to him sleep talking whispering Gabes name. I dont wake him up and soon Im drifting to sleep. I wake up early and give Dove some of her expensive hay and clean her wound behind her ear. I give her a goodbye pat and walk inside to make Finn breakfeast.

SEAN

George Holly came up to my loft first thing in the morning and told me that his friend would be out on the first ferry he could catch. I nodd as a hello and also as a thank you. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was only 2 days ago that the races were held and my body still hurt. Today was the day that I would move out of the Malvern Yard and into my Fathers old house on the northwestern cliffs. Mr Malvern came up and Mr Holly gave us both a smile goodbye. Mr Malvern said,"Im sorry you lost the races on account of my son. I will still sell you your beloved stallion and will let you have pick of my yard. Corr will not be able to carry you on his back and after all you have done for me I will not have you walking around everywhere." He shakes my hand and adds," Ill be back in an hour to hear which horse you want."

True to his word Malvern came back and collected my money I owed for Corr and I decided to pick a mare called Malverns' Beauty. Beauty is a black thoroughbred with a single blaze running down her face. She was one of the few horses that has qualities of a capaill uisce. Her height is one of them, Beauty stands just over 17 hh while Corr tops out at 19 hh. Beauty isnt scared of Corr and Corr can tolerate Beauty. I bid my goodbyes to everyone and saddle up Beauty for the ride home ,before though, I stop at Pucks house. She answers the door and I wacth her eyes sparkle as she sees Beauty.

"Woah." she manages to stammer. Dove whinneys to Beauty and I ask." Can I leave her with Dove ofr a few days? Mr Holly has a vet coming for Corr and I still ahve to build another stall at my house for her." Kate seems overly joyed to have another horse at her house and leads Beauty to the paddock. She clicks the gate shut and we wacth as Dove and Beauty prance around each other. Finn comes out just then and squeals as he sees the strange horse. He grabs a ball and throws it into the pasture and we all laugh and giggle as Dove and Beauty kick it around. "Your crazy, Sean Kendrick." Puck declares. We wait in slience before I reply,"Crazy for you, Kate Connolly"


	2. Chapter 2

SEAN

It was quiet as I opened the door to my Fathers house, now mine. It was dimly lit from the sun outside and there was dust everywhere. I knew I was going to have to clean before I got to buliding Beautys' stall. I picked up a broom and started sweeping the living room floor. It wasnt a big house and for that I was grateful. I walked from the living room to the kicthen to the bathroom and bedroom sweeping. After all the dust and cobwebs were gone it started looking like it did when I was a kid. I moped the floors so they would shine just like they used to and wiped down the mud caked walls. After hours and hours of cleaning I did a final walk through and was happy. It was roomier then my tiny loft back at the Yard. I kept my Dads door closed though and everytime I walked by it I felt like he was still in there getting ready to race. I walked through the kicthen and out to the barn my Dad had built with me. Corr's stall was still as we had left it so I mucked it out and scrubed the walls and his trough. After I went to the wood pile my Father had cut, I started to build another stall. It was easier than cleaning the house was and I had it done within the hour. I would need a trough though...I wonderd if Puck had an extra? With nothing left to do I wondered through the empty house and finally I just settled into my bed for the night.

PUCK

After a goodnights sleep, I headed outside to tend to the horses. Beauty was, well, a beauty. She towerd over Dove and could even be a little smaller than Corr. Finn was icthing to ride her but I wasnt sure if Sean would like that. So I hooked her up to a lunge line and had Finn trot her in a circle. Everything about her screamd capaill uisce. Her ears were longer then Dove and her nostrails were thin. Her strides were long and she had been trotting for a half hour and still hasnt shown any signs of slowing. I still made Finn get off and we brushed Dove and Beauty down. Ever so quielty Finn asked,"You said you would buy me a Morris if you won the races." I nodded because this was true, I did say that. He studied my face and continuded talking," I dont want a car. I want a horse." I looked at him, I couldnt say I was surprised by this because he had taken to Beauty. We stood there in slience as I considerd the options. I did still have quite a bit of money left but it wouldnt be anough to buy on of Malverns expensive horses. I finally answerd," You wouldnt be able to get one of Malverns horses. Youd have to find a cheap island pony." Finn nodded but I can tell he was bubbling with excitment. We stood there, just brushing the horses down until alittle after we were done Sean knocked at our door. I invited him in for lunch and Finn was pleased.

Finn started the conversation with, "Sean, Guess what. You wont guess I know it!" Sean looked around and then studied Finns face for a goodl ong minute before answering the question," I dont know. Are you getting a surprise?" Finn bounced from wall to wall and Sean glanced at me before Finn blurted out,"Puck said I can get my own horse." Sean looked at me to confirm it was true and I said," He asked and I dont see why he cant get a island pony like Dove." Sean agreed with this idea and We all gatherd around and had some left over Shepards Pie. Sean spoke and said," Maybe Mr Holly will give you a yearling." I shook my head no," You know how much thoes must cost!" Sean agreed and let the subject go. When he was about to leave a light went off in his eyes and he said," Corr is having his let reset tommrow and then the Vet said he should be feeling better. He said that with regular therpy he should be able to at least trot again." I remeber the first time I rode Corr, how breathlessly fast he was. I nod because I dont know what else to say.

Beauty was with us one last night and Finn was so happy when Sean gave him the okay to ride her. Later, Finn challenged me to a race. So we saddled up the horses and galloped away. We took the same path we would have if Finn still had the Morris. Beauty was fast and I would see Finn struggling with keeping her next to me and Dove. When we got the the sea, I looked out to the beach. A little bit back from the water stood a small form. It looked like a horse but it couldnt have been a capaill uisce, It was way to small. Finn saw it to, I slid off Dove and tided her to a near by pole nad Finn did the same with Beauty. Quielty we made our way down the cliff and when we did made it down I could see that the form was a horse, but it was a colt. The colt was small and couldnt have been a few days old, without his Moms milk he would die. I reached out to touch his rump and he was slippery and wet. So he was a capaill uisce. I made him stand and lead him to the sea. However, he wouldnt go into the water and I was stumped. The moon lit up to beach and I got a good glimpse of the colt. He was a pie bald and the memory of Mutt Malvern and his pie bald mare came into my mind. For some reason, I picked up the colt and carried him all the way to Dove. Finn never talked the whole way but he helped me load the foal onto Dove and untied us. I waited till he was on Beauty before we begun our journey back to our house.

It was late when we got there but the foal had been quiet and I got scared he had already died. When we took him of Dove though, he shook his little head. We settled Dove and Beauty in for the night before Finn asked what we were going to do with the foal. I didnt know though, so I brought him inside. Finn helped me warm up goats milk and make a bottle to feed him. Finn giggled and laughed as the foal gulped down the milk. In the light, it was easier to tell he was a capaill uisce. He was larger then a island foal and his ears long. His nostrials were slim and he had sharp teeth and no flat ones like Dove and Beauty. It was hard to remeber what he was so we put him in Gabe's empty room before locking the door.

It was early in the morning when a knock at the door woke Gabe and I up. The colt was knickering all night and I was relieved to see Sean at the other side of the door. Finn was happy to and he bounced into the room yawning. "I could tell something was wrong."

SEAN

When Puck lead me into the empty room, I didnt see anything out of place. Then I heard hooves on the hardwood floor and I looked to my right. A capaill uisce colt stood wobbly and made its way towards us. I listened to Puck and Finn tell me about how they came across the foal. I know whose foal it is. Its Mutt Malverns aweful mare, Skata. Which means Skata survived Mutt cutting her neck long enough to have the foal but not long enough to care for it." Its hers." Puck nodds because she already knew. We stood there huddled together trying to think of a plan. Puck told me he wouldnt go back to sea. "Tank" says Finn. Puck looks puzzled and I just stare blankly at Finn. "The ship Mum and Dad died on. Thats his name, Tank." Puck sighs soflly,"" Finn, I know you want a horse but this isnt a horse you water. Water horses kill people." Finn looks to me and to Puck and to me again." But hes young and Sean will help me train him up." I ponder this idea and it could work. I look at Puck and nod, she looks sternly at Finn nad then to me and says" How do you think that could possiably work?" There are a few moments of slience before I say," Finn is right. He is young and we can work with him. Maybe even..." Puck stares me down and I smile weakly at her." You want him to ride in next years' races.' I nod because it wouldnt be a bad idea. Finn smiles brightly as Puck admits defeat and I am finding myself smiling too.


	3. Chapter 3

KATE

Tank was growing faster than any normal colt would. He was less than a year old but was already taller than Dove and cacthing fast up to Beauty. He could already hold Seans' weight and ran faster then any water horse Ive ever seen. I had to give props to Finn. I didnt think he able to rasie a foal let alone a water horse. Then money I got from the races was still holding us stong but I remebered not to splurge. Dove ate expensive hay and despite what Sean said he never took Beauty back. I didnt mind though, she was good to have around. Her and Dove plowed the little land behind the house for crops well. She was fast and sturdy for the long ride to town. Sean pusled through my head. Im worried becuase latley Sean wasnt the same in-control-person I knew post races. I wacthed as Sean whizzed past on the early October beach. The water sprayed up at Tank but he didnt mind. I wouldnt let Finn ride him. He came around the bend galloping safley pass on Beauty. Dove was behind knickering towards the mock race. I wonder if she was recalling her racing days. Finn came over gashing for breath,"Lets...All..Race...Together!" I grabbed Dove who was tired of being on the side lines and went over to where everyone else stood. We were all about to go when a guy, in his early 20s came trotting up on a large bay water horse. The horse was pushing towards the water and I could tell it had been caught not to long ago. I looked warily at Sean who lead Tank up to the man. Sean nodded and the man spoke up saying,"Im riding for the Malvern Yard this year in the Scorpio Races. Do you mind if me and my horse do a mock race with your horse." Sean eyed the horse warily making the same note I did, that it coudlnt be trusted. I also knew he was startled by the fact Malvern had a new rider. He had a golden crew cut and green eyes. He was slim but fit and rode well. Sean nodded and came over whispering in my ear,"Im going to race him on Tank. Leave Dove and Beauty on the sidelines." I nodded and motioned for Finn to follow me. Tank and the bay danced in there spots. I noticed the bay had bells on its legs and I shook my head. Malvern was clearly nervous. Finn whisled with his fingers starting the race. The young rider who was named Max let the bay mare run freely as she swearved all over. Sean held Tank back who ran in a straight line. Max started to lose control of the bay mare who lunged for Tank. Sean exploded foward with speed and reach the end of the strech. He let Tank dance back to wear we waited. Max came by commenting,"Thats quite a beast you got there. Trained mighty fine!" We all nodded

SEAN

Corr surgery is today,George Holly had brought all sorts of things I had never seen before. He was telling me all the things that can go wrong and I decided to I make the brisk 15 minute walk to Pucks house. I knocked on the door and Finn let me in. I made my way thorugh the house to Pucks' room. I knocked softly on the door and I opened in just a crack to see her laying on her bed. My heart pounded as I walked towards her. I sat next to her and took her hand. She whispered softly,"He will be alright." I nodded to scared to talk or else tears might come flowing. I laid back next to her and pulled her into my arms. I looked her in the eyes and said,"I know" And just like that I was so sure he make it through. We laid there for awhile. I listened to hear steady breathing and stroked her soft hair. Finn came in and smiled. "Are you to love birds going to ride the horses today? I rode the pony cart into town and Dory says the beach is starting to crowd." The scorpio races were begging this is it. I mouthed,"Is she sleeping" to Finn. He shook his head yes and I told him Id be out in a minute. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and wished I could hold Puck in my arms forever. I lightly tapped her shoulder and said,"We have to go." She closed her eyes as if saying no. I softly laid my lips on her and kissed with every ounce of energy I had. I turned her on her back and kissed down her neck and nuzzled her,"Are you up now?" I teased with a smile. She rubbed her eyes and said,"If thats how Im going to get woken up Ill go back to bed"

The winds whipped around the beach. I sat on Tank with Puck looking over the choas. Sure enough blood would be spilled. Beauty pranced with excitment and Finn face was wild. "Lets not run them today" Everyone nodded and We cantered the whole way to Pucks' place. Today just felt like the type of day to lay in bed all day. Finn went to his room right away and Puck took my hand and lead me to hers. We lay back in our spots and listened to the rain pitter on the roof. Pretty soon Kate and I were kissing and warmth spread thorugh out my body(awks) I softly stroked her exposed arm amilessly not wanting the moment to end. She pulled away slightly out of breath and said,"Take off your jacket" I gave a lopsided smile as my stomch had butterflies. Did guys even get butterflies? I shrugged out of my jacket and made my way back to Kate.


End file.
